


gray sisters taxi

by embraidery



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bad Driving, Gen, Siblings, bullying innocent passengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embraidery/pseuds/embraidery
Summary: Two short examples of life as a taxi-driving, eyeball-sharing Gray Sister.





	gray sisters taxi

**Author's Note:**

> I found this gem in my writing folder from 2013 lmao. enjoy!

Tempest glanced over her shoulder at the girl hopping into her backseat. She couldn’t fathom these modern demigods. For example, this one was wearing thigh-high sneakers, a hot-pink miniskirt, a Linkin Park t-shirt, and enormous jeweled headphones that made her head look much too small. She shrugged and stepped on the gas as soon as the door slammed. She couldn’t care less what people wore as long as the passengers paid. Tips were always appreciated, too.

“Take your headphones out for the announcement!” screeched her sister, Anger. “Ganymede is speaking!” The disembodied voice reminded their passenger to buckle up. The teenager in the backseat raised her eyebrows, deliberately leaving in the headphones, and reached for her seatbelt. She carefully buckled the chain over her lap. She may be disrespecting of authority, but she certainly didn’t want to be killed in a taxi crash. And the way these ladies drove…

Tempest rolled her one eye at the passenger and flicked her one eye between the road and her sisters. Anger and Wasp glared at each other, silently daring the other sister to request a turn with the tooth. Tempest had to wonder why they cared so much. She herself enjoyed having the eye. It was very handy for New York City traffic to know herself when a stop sign was coming up instead of hearing it secondhand from Anger. And the tooth? One tooth doesn’t make much difference when eating. Tempest still had to gum her food. Her sisters just wanted to have it since they could, and then they used it to test the golden drachmas they received as payment. Tempest didn’t like the feeling of her tooth sinking into metal. She shivered just thinking about it and jumped as she ran over a mailbox.

“Oops!” Tempest cackled.

“Stupid sister!” Wasp snapped. “It took us two months to repair the cab last time!”

Tempest hung a sharp right. “Shaddup, Wasp. You’re a worse driver than me. Did I forget to ask where the lady’s goin’?”

Anger butted in, her words muffled due to the gold coin shoved into her maw. “I’m the worst driver,” she bragged. “The girl’s goin’ to the Empire State Building.”

Wasp was intrigued enough to forget the insult. “What? Does she have…”-the old lady’s voice lowered to a whisper-“…official Olympus business?”

Tempest screeched to a stop at a crosswalk, missing the frightened pedestrians by an inch. She and her sisters stared into the rearview mirror. “Naw,” they breathed. Tempest scrunched down in her seat and gunned the engine again.

“No way,” said Anger.

“And no way I’m gonna ask her,” contributed Wasp.

Tempest sighed. “I will, wimps.” She took her eyes off the road and screeched, “What do you need with Olympus, girly? Only gods are allowed up there. Everyone knows that.”

Their passenger removed one headphone, paused her music, and said coolly, “I’m the daughter of one of the Muses. I _live_ on Olympus. Wanna see my house?” She flipped open her phone and found what she was looking for. She passed it to the front seat. “Be careful with it. I don’t want grimy handprints all over the screen.”

Anger narrowed her eye sockets at the girl. “Is this some kind of a joke? Tempest is the only one that can see it!”

“Right, I forgot. Sorry.” She looked rather bored and held out one hand for the phone as she snapped her headphone back into place with the other. Wasp tossed the phone at her just as the taxi screeched to a stop in front of her destination. She caught the phone and gracefully unfolded herself out of the taxi. “Thanks. Catch you later.” The door slammed again and Tempest merged into traffic, disappearing into thin air as she did.

  


  


  


“Hi. Um, can I get a lift to 5th Avenue?” A dryad’s green head poked into the cab, then the rest of her, as Anger nodded.

“Of course you can,” Anger said waspishly. “I know where that is! I’m not stupid!”

“Yes you are,” Wasp said, smiling a funny one-toothed smile. “One drachma,” she reminded helpfully. She held out her hand for the coin, but Tempest swatted it away and Anger reached over to whack Wasp in the back of the head.

“ _You_ have the tooth. _I_ have the coin,” Tempest snapped. The dryad timidly put the drachma in Tempest’s hand and quickly buckled up.

“I’m not stupid!” Anger exclaimed, pulling into traffic. “Tempest, you have the eye. _I_ get the coin.”

“Do you want the eye?” Tempest screeched. “Trade ya!” Anger shook her head and snatched at the coin, but Tempest resisted and held the coin as far away from Anger as she could. Anger growled in frustration and reached for the coin again. Tempest smacked her hand.

“It’s not Anger’s day,” Wasp said. “Leave her alone.” She reached up to touch her lone tooth and nibbled on the tip of her finger, enjoying the sharp feeling.

The dryad asked timidly, “You only have one eye?”

“And one tooth,” explained Wasp proudly. “See?” She displayed her one yellow tooth. The dryad nodded uncertainly.

“You’re green. Are you a tree?” Anger butted in rudely.

“Yes, I—” began the dryad.

“How are you this far away from your tree?”

“Um, I just live in Central Park. I can leave for short--”

“What kinda tree would that be?”

The dryad blushed and pushed her long hair behind her ears. “I’m a weeping--”

“Weeping? Then why aren’t you crying?” Anger asked.

“PEDESTRIAN!” Wasp shrieked. Anger swore and stomped on the brakes to let an elderly lady cross the street.

Tempest reached over and smacked Anger a few times. “Shaddup! Let the girl talk, you rude old bat!”

“I’m not an old bat, you are!” shrieked Anger, forgetting about their passenger. The cab started moving again.

“Both of you are old bats!” Wasp bawled.

Anger and Tempest turned to look at their sister. The poor dryad covered her eyes in fright as the car drifted into the other lane. Anger violently yanked the steering wheel and hit the gas, and the car overshot its own lane and headed into opposing traffic. Anger tried to correct the moving car, which went across all the opposing lanes and hit the curb. The alarm of the car they’d just bumped into went off. The three sisters sat still for a few moments, deflated.

“Partial refund,” Wasp said.

“Because you’re not going all the way,” Anger explained.

“Get out here. Here’s your receipt.” Tempest said.

“Mail it to us and we might consider sending you the money!” Wasp cackled, regaining her previous confidence. She rattled off their mailing address as Tempest shoved the receipt at the dryad, who, frightened and confused, got out of the car as fast as she could manage. She stood on the curb, watching, as Anger punched a button on the dash and the cab dissolved into smoke.


End file.
